


Giving Back

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Series: Reform!Verse [4]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Julian watched from the bed as two blond haired heads nodded in unison, four blue eyes dark as they tracked over his skin. He blinked at them, a small smirk curving his lips as he lounged on his side, the only thing over his bare skin a black, leather collar curled loosely around his throat. It was a gift from the two blonds, and it had been well received, his lover’s favorite accessory for Julian.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

“Do you understand?”

Julian watched from the bed as two blond haired heads nodded in unison, four blue eyes dark as they tracked over his skin. He blinked at them, a small smirk curving his lips as he lounged on his side, the only thing over his bare skin a black, leather collar curled loosely around his throat. It was a gift from the two blonds, and it had been well received, his lover’s favorite accessory for Julian.

Licking his lips, Julian stayed still as the twins undressed each other, long fingers stroking absently against each other’s flesh as clothing was removed, their gazes never leaving Julian as they stripped off their coverings and glided towards him, reaching out to tilt his head up and card their fingers through his hair. A warm tongue pressed, demanding, against his lips as more fingers curled around his ankle and stroked up his leg. Julian closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to the tongue and opening his legs as a hand pushed at his hip to roll him onto his back. He moaned as soft lips trailed against the crease of his groin then down to his inner thigh, a hand lifting his knee for easier access to the soft flesh as the mouth nipped sharply at skin, leaving angry red marks behind.

Shuddering and moaning, Julian relaxed back into the bed, tangling his fingers into two heads of soft blond hair, pulling one closer over him while he just held on to the other, letting him do as he pleased. A laugh was huffed against his lips and the warm mouth pulled away to lick across his jaw all the way up to nibble at his ear. Julian stretched his arms out above him languidly, opening his eyes when hands closed over his wrists to see one of the blond boys hovering over him with a bright grin, and the sharp focus suddenly made sense when a warm, wet mouth closed over his erection.

“Oh,” Julian said breathily, arching his back up into the sensation, whimpering and squirming when the mouth sucked at him.

“He’s so pretty, Evan,” The boy above him said. Julian glanced up at him through his lashes, mouth open and panting for breath as he continued to shudder at the wet suction around his cock. The clever tongue lapped around at the vein and pressed teasingly into the slit. “The collar suits him so well.”

Pleasure shot up Julian’s spine as Evan hummed around him in amusement, and he jerked his hips up and gasped. He groaned when Ethan took advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside, running it against the top of his mouth and making Julian squirm again at the tickling sensation. Julian sucked desperately at the tongue in an attempt to alleviate the strange feeling, but Ethan just chuckled and did it again and again, until Julian was mewling unhappily into his mouth. Evan had to hold his hips down, pulling off to laugh at the reflexive jerking of Julian’s body as he tried to escape Ethan’s teasing. Instead of sucking Julian back in once he’d calmed, Evan pushed Julian’s knees higher, nosing playfully at the smooth balls before trailing lower, nipping lightly at Julian’s perineum before licking over his opening, swirling his tongue around the puckered flesh.

When Julian keened softly, Ethan pulled his head back by his hair, mouthing at his adam’s apple. He carefully avoided touching the collar - one of the stipulations for their night with Julian - as he continued to bite down Julian’s throat. Julian wailed as Evan pushed his tongue inside him at the same time as Ethan bit down  _hard_  at the juncture of neck and shoulder, gasping for air and screwing his eyes shut against the duality of the sensations; the harsh pain of teeth sinking into his skin and the  _incredible_ pleasure of the slick warmth pressing into his twitching entrance, his tight muscles greedily trying to draw it deeper inside.

Julian whimpered when Evan pulled back and pressed a finger inside, slick with lube. “He’s still tight,” the blond said, amazed, and pressed his finger in deeper to brush against the bundle of nerves in Julian’s passage, laughing along with Ethan when Julian moaned and pressed down harder against the finger, trying to fuck himself on it. Obliging him, Evan pressed another finger inside and scissored them carefully, easily stretching Julian’s pliant body for a third. His brother pinched and twisted Julian’s nipples, licking at Julian’s jaw as Julian twisted and moaned beneath them.

“He’s ready,” Evan said, the fingers in Julian disappearing and he whimpered at the loss, opening his eyes and blinking dazedly up at the ceiling when the hands on his wrist disappeared.

The world tipped sideways as four hands manhandled him onto his stomach and forced him to his knees, pushing down on his shoulders to keep his chest pressed against the cotton sheets. A few moments and a rustle of plastic later, there was a blunt pressure against his opening, and Julian cried out, long and high, as the cock pushed firmly inside with one smooth stroke. Id didn't stop until Julian’s hips were cradled against those behind him, the other’s balls pressed against his own.

“Fuck, Ev,” the boy said, thumbing Julian’s cheeks apart when he pulled out slowly, “He’s  _perfect_.”

“I told you,” a voice said above him, an undercurrent of laughter threading through, and there were suddenly legs on either side of Julian’s head. A hand lifted his chin up to bring his vision to the long, red cock before him. Julian mewled, mouthing at the base of the warm shaft while Ethan pushed into him again, slow, firm thrusts that let Julian feel every inch of the cock sliding through his channel. Spreading his legs and tilting his hips back, Julian dragged his tongue up the length of Evan’s cock, closing his lips around the head and lapping, cat-like at the spongy tissue. He then settled on his forearms as Evan pressed into his mouth, suppressing his gag reflex as the length slid down his throat. Breathing heavily through his nose, pressed against the soft blond curls at the base of Evan’s shaft, Julian blinked rapidly, ridding his eyes of the automatic tears that came with having something so deep in his throat. After he settled onto the bed, a hand tangled itself in his hair and kept him still as Evan began to slowly rock into his mouth, matching his brother for speed if not depth.

Closing his eyes again, Julian floated in the sensations, the slow drag of the dick moving inside of him, thrusts quickening to a bruising pace until the slap of skin echoed throughout the whole room. Hands closed around his hips to keep him still as his ass was thoroughly used, the twin in front of him using his mouththe same way, keeping his head still as he thrust carefully down Julian’s throat. It was not hard enough to hurt him, but fast enough that Julian had to breath in quickly at each outward pull to keep his vision from edging black.

He started to use his tongue against the silky shaft, flattening it against the underside of Evan’s cock every time he pulled out, then sucking lightly as he pushed back in, tracing patterns against the base or head at the short pause between movements until Evan was fucking his mouth steadily, cursing over him. A sharp jolt of heat slid down Julian spine at the wet sounds of kissing above him, and he keened around the heat in his mouth, his cock twitching unhappily at its neglect.

“Fuck, Ethan I’m -”

“I know,” came the response, and a hand pushed against the back of Julian’s head as the hips before him snapped forward, the cock twitching in his mouth and warm liquid spilling deep in his throat, thick and bitter. He stayed still, his lungs protesting at the lack of air until Evan pulled away, soft cock sliding wetly from Julian’s mouth. Julian was then pulled up by his chin and kissed, slick tongue lapping at his swollen lips and huffing a laugh against the trail of saliva running down his chin.

“So messy,” Evan cooed and kissed him, holding his head still as he devoured Julian’s mouth, clever fingers sliding down to toy with Julian’s nipples, rolling the hardened nubs between index finger and thumb then scratching them lightly with his nails. Julian’s groan was cut off mid-way by a surprised yelp as Ethan wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back against his chest, burying his face in Julian’s neck as his hips snapped, hard, into Julian two, three more times/ He then stilled with a muffled moan, crushing Julian to him and mouthing up his neck.

Evan reached forward, tucking a strand of blond hair behind his brother’s ear and kissing his cheek, then kissing below Julian’s jaw. Slowly, Ethan pulled away, his cock sliding easily out of Julian’s twitching passage, and Julian moaned at the sudden emptiness, unhappy. Ethan just laughed, still a bit breathless from his orgasm, and pulled Julian down against him, so Julian’s feet were flat on the bed, knees bent and legs open to allow Evan to curve his hands up the soft thighs and down, spreading him open to stare at his entrance, pink and clenching around nothing. Julian breathed in sharply when Evan hummed and pressed three of his fingers in, sliding his thumb around the rim as he gently curled his fingers to press against that place in Julian that made him whimper, sent stars dancing across his vision.

Feeling his cock twitch, so ready to come, Julian whimpered and begged, “ _Logan_ …”

From the corner of the room came a soft rustle of clothing, but when Julian tried to look over, Ethan twisted his head to the side and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Julian’s mouth to lick at his teeth, his twin still fingering Julian with one hand. The other, contrarily, softly stroked his stomach and tangled it’s fingers loosely in his pubic hair, scratching gently at the skin beneath.

Only when there was the light clack of metal at the side of the bed did the twins let him go, and Julian turned his head to see Logan standing there, eyes dark and pants open, underwear tended as his cock strained against the soft fabric. Limbs shaking, Julian slowly crawled forward to the edge, trembling with sharp  _want_  when Logan reached out and hooked two fingers beneath his collar to pull him forward. Julian braced his hands against the firm chest while Logan kissed him, wetly, until Julian was pressing tight against the taller body and rolling his hips against Logan’s thigh, whimpering and whining softly at each pass of Logan’s tongue.

“Poor baby,” Logan said, smirking and shoving Julian back on the bed, climbing on after him and covering Julian’s body with his own. Julian reached out to draw him as close as possible, tightening his thighs around Logan’s waist and tangling his fingers in the blond hair. It was a bit darker then the other two who were still on the bed, curled around each other with their legs tangled, watching gleefully as Logan pressed Julian into the bed with a bruising kiss,freeing his clothed cockand knocking Julian’s legs apart. Julian was barely warned by the blunt, bare head pressing against him before Logan snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Julian. The mouth covering his muffled Julian’s surprised yelp, then he purred at the slight burn of Logan’s entrance; his cock was thicker than the twins, though not as long, and the sudden entrance had him clenching tight as it tried to adjust to the additional stretch.

Sighing in relief, Julian relaxed against the bed and spread his legs as Logan began to move with steady, hard thrusts that sent sparks of pleasure across his vision. No matter how good the twins were, how quickly they learned what he liked and what made him melt, Logan would always be the one Julian chose. It felt like he was made for Julian, and even when he was chasing his own pleasure, fucking Julian hard and fast to just  _get off_ , everything he did drove Julian mad, quickly reduced him to a begging mess of  _please_  and  _harder_  and  _Logan, Logan, more_.

Weight suddenly lifted from his chest as Logan straightened, sitting back on his heels and pulling Julian’s ass into his lap, the thrusts coming quick and shallow. “You’re a mess,” he laughed, gaze crawling up the length of Julian’s spread form, and Julian licked his lips and wriggled his hips closer into Logan’s lap. His eyes fluttered and he bowed his back to allow Logan easier access to his body, utterly shameless in his desire for everything Logan would give him. Logan chuckled, low and deep, always pleased by his wantonness. The sound curled its way through Julian’s frame to settle low in his belly, and Logan reached out, his long fingers curling around the soft leather at Julian’s throat and pulling lightly, enough that Julian’s neck arched at the pressure. His other hand caressed down the back of Julian’s thigh to cup his ass lightly, pressing his thumb hard against Julian’s perineum with a short order of, “Now.”

With a sharp cry Julian came, vision going white and his body snapping taught at Logan’s quiet demand, barely conscious of Logan continuing to fuck him through his orgasm until the initial rush faded, and he whimpered in oversensitivity as Logan pushed into him. Julian’s body went lax and pliant, legs spread wide and accepting Logan’s brutal pace until Logan pushed in deep and growled, warmth spreading inside Julian’s channel as Logan emptied himself into the brunet. Fingers pressed bruises into Julian’s thighs as Logan leaned down to bite sharply at Julian’s pulse, hard enough that Julian yelped and jolted at the burst of pain.

While Logan came down his orgasm, Julian curled himself around the taller boy, carding his fingers through the soft hair at his nape. When he glanced to the side, the twins were still watching them, long limbs tangled together intimately and hands stroking soothingly over each other’s skin. But their eyes were riveted on Julian and Logan, pausing briefly on Logan’s fingers, still curled possessively around the collar, before roaming back across the length of their bodies, as if memorizing how they looked together.

With a soft grunt, Logan pulled away, slipping wetly out of Julian. Julian sighed, relaxing into the bed and spreading his legs again for Logan’s inspection, breath hitching as Logan pressed his fingers inside, fascinated, as always, with how wet Julian was after. It was his favorite thing to do, to push his fingers inside and twist them around, playing with Julian’s loose and sopping hole, and Julian always let him, enjoying the feeling of Logan’s come inside of him, of Logan’s fingers keeping him stretched wide.

This time, however, he blushed, the twins evidently enraptured at the sight of Logan’s fingers disappearing inside, the come beginning to trail out and down the curve of his ass, down his thighs in slow, pearly streaks. Logan just looked amused, allowing the twins to watch as they pleased, so long as they didn’t try to touch.

“You go bare?” They asked - the question, itself, unnecessary - but the meaning behind it evident.

“Yes,” Logan answered simply, eyes still trained on his fingers entering and leaving Julian’s ass. “We were both clean when Julian came back, and since he’s not going to be with anyone else - well,” he amended with a slight smirk, “within reason - it didn’t seem necessary to waste condoms.”

“Oh,” they said, then, “Thank you for letting us join.”

“Of course,” Logan said, brushing his thumb against the outside of the collar, and Julian closed his eyes and smiled.

“Thank you for the gift.”


End file.
